Encuentro fugaz
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SESSHORIN un pequeño momento entre el protector y la protegida, sentimientos dizfrasados de deber...[dedicado a Shido el rey elfo] [Drabble WAFF] [Complete]


Encuentro fugaz

Bueno regalo de navidad para una amiga súper querida SESSHORIN, si es dedicado a Shido el rey elfo, espero que te guste, solo disculpa lo corto que me va a quedar, me han pedido muchas cosas esta navidad, saben que me toca hacer un yuri entre kikyo y amoe!!!!¡!, como puede ser, Dios me hacen escribir estas cosas, y la gente no me ayuda a que deje este vicio xD, no mentiras, es lo que mas disfruto, y yo pido de navidad mucha inspiración xD

Es el primer fanfic que hago sobre esta serie así que no sean malitos y déjenme muchos muchos reviwes onegai.

Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, pero están muy monos y si pudiera me los robaba xD

_Recuerdos de los personajes_

-pensamientos o actos de los personajes-

(//mis pensamientos xD//)

lllll cambio de escena

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

ella ya era una chica mayor, con un cuerpo ya formado que mostraba la juventud en sus venas y lo hermosa labor que había hecho el tiempo en ella, el, el seguía igual que siempre, tan apuesto con su cabello largo y blanco, el tiempo no parecía hacer nada en el, era un monstruo, uno verdadero, eso era de lo que mas se enorgullecía, no era como los humanos, ni al caso, pero ella era diferente para el, era la persona mas importante en el mundo, lo único que deseaba proteger, no importaba que fuera humana, nada importaba, solo que estuviera a su lado, que haría cuando el tiempo hiciera en ella lo que no hacia con el?, eso no lo sabia, pero por el momento la protegería y permanecería a su lado…………

Rin : -respirando agitadamente por el entrenamiento-

Sesshomaru : -sentado en el suelo ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de la chica- ya es suficiente, puedes parar

Rin : pero señor, -nota la mirada de este represiva- aun puedo un poco mas

Sesshomaru : -suspira- eso lo se, pero si sigues así te agotaras muy pronto y no llegaras a vieja -bromeo-

Rin : -se sonrojo, en el fondo seguía siendo la misma niña de antes, a pesar de que ya tenia 21 años, ella seguía siendo la chica que le sonreía al monstruo que detestaba a los humanos-…..-se detuvo y se sentó al lado de su maestro-

Sesshomaru : -la miro al sentarse, con ternura, cariño, el no lo sabia muy bien- Rin que piensas hacer en el futuro? –le pregunta con cierto tono de tristeza-

Rin : en el futuro dices, a que te refieres con eso? –la chica estaba totalmente desubicada-

Sesshomaru : si bueno, no querrás pasar toda tu vida a mi lado -añadió-

Rin : -se levanto y movía las manos de un lado a otro- como dices eso,…si es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ti,…-le reprendía-…es la forma en la que te agradezco,…-se detuvo un momento a pensar y al cabo de menos de un minuto se agacho nuevamente quedando justo al frente de el y le miraba fijamente-……..o…es que quizás ya no quieres que te acompañe?

Sesshomaru : -claro que no quería eso- bueno, es solo que, ya creciste, y puedes formar tu vida al lado de cualquier hombre -explico-

Rin : -sus ojos se aguaron y se abrazo al monstruo- yo….yo no quiero irme de tu lado

Sesshamaru : -correspondió al abrazo, así era ella, era su acompañante-

Rin : quieres tu que te deje -dijo aun acurrucada entre los brazos de este-

Sesshomaru : por supuesto que no, te protegeré con mi vida -añadió-

Rin : -se sonrojo, cosa que su maestro no pudo notar debido al abrazo-

Sesshomaru : -lo único que le hizo saber que ella le había escuchado fue el momento en el que ella apretó fuertemente su mano-………………

Rin : ………………………………………..

Así era siempre y no había razón para que cambiara, ella ya lo había decidido, permanecería a su lado, y el ya lo había dicho la protegería con su vida………

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

bueno acá se acaba, muy malo, merezco tomates, los hice sufrir, quieren que lo continué?, dejen sus comentarios onegai. xD

Shido FELIZ NAVIDAD, espero que haya quedado bien, por que sabes lo que opino de esta pareja, esto también va para todos los lectores, y de pasito FELIZ AÑO NUEVO xD

Reviews onegai


End file.
